Development of an integrated FV-based gene therapy for SCID-Xl requires efficient integration of our proposed basic and translational research efforts and supporting core services across five institutions (Seattle Children's Research Institute (SCRl); Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Institute (FHCRC); Washington State University (WSU); University of Washington (UW) and University of Pennsylvania (U of Penn)). The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to facilitate success by coordination of the administrative, fiscal and organizational aspects of our PPG program. Specifically, the Core will: provide administrative support for management of financial resources, expenditure and budgetary tracking; coordinate meetings and communications and disseminate key information among investigators and with the larger scientific community; orchestrate an annual External Advisory Committee site visit; and ensure that the highest ethical standards are met in conducting our studies. Core activities will interface with scientific and administrative staff at all collaborating institutions and provide a bridge between these institutions to ensure smooth operation of the program. Our administrative staff is already adept at handling the complexities created by such a combined program. Dr. Rawlings and Dr. Kiem have been collaborating for more than 5 years on gene therapy related studies. They will work together to lead Core A and thereby effectively direct and coordinate overall project work flow. To accomplish this, key Core A personnel will be located at each of their respective institutions, SCRl and FHCRC.